The Quidditch Trap
by happyendings55
Summary: Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United's golden boy and father to Tegan Wood.  Brynne Adams, Quidditch Weekly's number one journalist and mother to Logan Adams.  What happens when these two girls meet at Quidditch Camp?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I know that this story will be a little slow to get to the part that we're all waiting for...Oliver Wood, but just bare with me. Especially, if you're a kid at heart and love the absurdity of The Parent Trap. Also, I know that I've been having sparse updates between other stories, but they will get done. I just have been having a bit of trouble with inspiration lately. If anyone has any ideas how to get it back, then feel free to message me with them!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Holyhead Quidditch Camp for Girls<strong>

Tegan smiled up at the big banner that read, "Holyhead Quidditch Camp for Girls." She had been waiting to go to this camp for four years. She finally was old enough and her father, a famous Quidditch star, had signed her up to go.

"Bloody amazing," she whispered when another girl bumped into her.

"Oh quite sorry," the blonde said as she moved forward. Tegan smiled, "Not a problem. Actually have you been here before?"

"Yes, this is my second year. My name is Shannon Pucey," the blonde responded extending her hand.

"Tegan," she answered, shaking hands with the other girl, "This is my first time here. I just turned ten this January."

"Well let's go over to the sign-in table and see where you'll be sorted," Shannon directed and gestured for the younger girl should follow her.

"Last name?" A young witch asked.

"Wood," Tegan answered her smiling as she twirled her strawberry-blonde hair around a finger.

"Tegan Wood, daughter of Oliver Wood, you'll be in the Puddlemere tent of course," she told Tegan and Shannon exclaimed that she was in that tent too.

The girls grabbed their things and went running toward the blue and gold tent emblazoned with Puddlemere's crest. Tegan would recognize it anywhere having grown-up with her father. She had been to more Puddlemere matches in her ten years than she could count.

"I can't believe you're Oliver Wood's daughter! You must know all the players then! My godfather plays for them. Blaise Zabini, he's a Chaser!" Shannon jabbered in excitement.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Blaise, he comes over to team dinners a lot. My dad's the Captain you know so the whole team has meetings at our home all the time. My dad's my favourite of course, but Uncle Draco is brilliant too. If I didn't think Keeper was the best position on the team, then I'd be a Seeker," she chatted back, glad to already have made a friend.

Shannon told her that she was a Chaser and Reserve Beater having already been assigned positions the previous year.

"You'll get a position that you'll play in the matches and a Reserve position just in case someone is injured or we rotate for that match. There's ten girls to a tent so we try to be fair," Shannon explained. Tegan smiled. She just knew she would get Keeper. Her father and grandfather spent four years working with her. She already knew how to fly and block the goal posts.

"So you're eleven, does that mean that you went to Hogwarts last year?"

"No, my birthday is September seventeenth so I wasn't old enough to go last year." She didn't seem to mind that she did not go. Tegan couldn't wait until she went, but had to wait another year.

"Well I'm glad we met here. Maybe when I get to go next year, then we'll get sorted together." Tegan began to unpack her trunk. She pulled out various Quidditch gear. Her dad had bought her equipment for every position knowing that she wasn't designate one yet.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell?" Logan Adams shouted as she tried to navigate her way to her tent. She had been sorted as a Harpy.<p>

"Hey there! Did you need help?" An ebony-haired girl from the Harpies tent called out to her.

"Sure," Logan answered and was relieved to finally have help. Her mother had bought her every piece of Quidditch equipment any player would need and told her to donate to the camp what she didn't need. She hoped all she would need was some Seeker's gloves and her broom. Ever since her mother took her to her first Quidditch match when she was two, all Logan wanted to be was a Seeker.

"Quidditch parents?" The girl asked.

"She's something like that," Logan answered as she gladly relieved herself of some of the gear.

"I've been around the camp since I was five. I can always tell when someone has Quidditch parents. They always buy them everything so they're prepared to play any position, but they only end up needing gear for two," the girl explained as she carried a bunch of stuff for Logan back to the tent.

"I'm Logan Adams, and yeah my mum is a reporter for Quidditch Weekly and used to be on the Reserves for the Arrows. She was a Chaser before I was born," Logan introduced herself to the girl.

The girl smiled, dropped the gear inside the tent, and held her hand out to be shook, "Rhonwen Jones."

"So how have you been here since you were five? I thought this camp was only for girls ten to thirteen," Logan asked curiously.

"My mum's Gwenog Jones. She's been running the camp for the last five years. She stopped playing when my younger brother was born," Rhonwen answered.

"Oh that's brilliant," Logan said as she looked for a cot and wardrobe to claim. Rhonwen noticed what she was doing and pointed to a set in the back. "The one on the right is mine. Take the one on the left." Logan smiled and kicked her stuff back to the cot.

"So what are you hoping to play?" she asked as she wiped some of her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face. She was just stuffing all her gear under her cot along with her trunk.

"Well I'm hoping I'm a Chaser like me mum. She's been training me for it since birth. I think she's training my brother now too. I don't care what Reserve I get. I'm just glad I get to play," she responded.

"Reserve?" Logan asked.

"Aye, part of the camp set-up is ten girls to a tent which is a team. The counselor of your tent will post who is actually playing a match the night before it. We rotate so that everyone gets a chance to play in as many matches as possible. Also, if anyone gets hurt during the match there's enough people to play whatever position they were."

"When do we find out what we're assigned?"

"We'll have scrimmage trials tomorrow after breakfast. Today is all the formal stuff."

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, time to get up, head to the dining tent for breakfast, and then trials begin. Leave your gear here. It'll be brought to the pitches for you," Madam Atley, the Puddlemere counselor, announced.<p>

Tegan was up and getting dressed into her camp gear within seconds of being woken.

She pulled off her blue pyjamas and pulled on the camp's Puddlemere trousers and t-shirt. They had her last name on the back and Shannon had told her the night before that they would magically gain a number and position when they were assigned. It was odd for Tegan to see Holyhead written on anything that also said Puddlemere United, but it was. The t-shirt was blue with gold writing, on the left sleeve it said, 'Holyhead Quidditch Camp for Girls' with the camp's logo, and the front was Puddlemere's crest.

"Odd shirts," she had told Shannon the night previous.

They walked as tent huddles from their team tents to the dining tent. Shannon and Tegan chattered as they lined up to enter it. Tegan watched as girls from other teams made way into the tent as well. She saw yellow and black t-shirts and trousers to denote Wasps.

"So what do we get for breakfast?"

"Well we sit at our table and the food comes from elves. My friends all say it's like Hogwarts," Shannon explained.

"Wicked," Tegan said as they went to the round table with the Puddlemere cloth on it. Tegan took a seat next to Shannon and a dark-skinned girl from their tent.

"Good morning girls," Gwenog Jones announced from the front of the tent, "I hope you slept well last night. Now I know that we have thirty-three new witches joining us. The after-breakfast trials will be held for all of you. The rest of you should report to the pitches to play in the scrimmages. Live-play is the best way to determine the best position for each new girl. All of you that have extra gear, it'll be dispersed to those that need it after your positions are determined unless your parents requested otherwise. Alright, enjoy breakfast, and see you on the pitches."

After her speech, the bowls filled with porridge, some plates filled with ham and others fruit. Tegan plucked two bananas from a plate, cut them, and put them on her porridge. She found some sugar and put a spoonful in as well.

"You nervous?" Shannon asked.

"Nah, my da and I have been playing since I was old enough to stand. I'll be disappointed if I don't make Keeper, but it's still wicked getting to play at all," Tegan replied.

"Good attitude," the girl on her right commented, "Hi, I'm Paris, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you. Tegan Wood." She introduced herself.

"Merlin! Are you related to Oliver Wood?" Paris asked.

Tegan nodded, "He's my da."

"I'm sure you're going to hate this, but your dad is so fit. Your mum's a lucky bird."

"I don't have a mum," Tegan said and both Shannon and Paris looked at her bewildered, "Well I suppose I had one but my da never talks about her. They split after I was born and he doesn't talk about her." She sighed as she said it because she was sure her mother was out there. Tegan wished she could have met her. It was lonely without a mother.

* * *

><p>Logan was enjoying bananas and sugar in her porridge when Rhonny (the nickname Rhonwen suggested she use) asked her about her mother.<p>

"Oh, Brynne Adams, she writes a lot of stories about the Harpies actually," Logan answered after swallowing a slice of banana whole.

"Oh yeah, I know of her. She wrote an article about me mum when she retired. Something about big shoes to fill," Rhonny giggled. Logan could tell that she was proud to be Gwenog's daughter.

"So who has positions here already?" Logan asked her table.

A hazel-eyed brunette piped up first, "Nicole Davies, I'm a Chaser."

Logan listened as six more girls told her about themselves and what they played. Christine Finnegan, Chrissy for short, was a blonde Keeper (Reserve Beater). Kristina Jordan was a black girl who was called KJ just to get away from confusion between her and Chrissy. She was a Beater and Reserve Seeker. Samantha Corner, Sam, had auburn hair and was the other Beater and a Reserve Chaser. Cassandra (Cas) Preece, another blonde and Chaser (Reserve Seeker). The last two girls were also Chasers, but Allie (the brunette) was a Reserve Seeker while Edme (of Chinese descent) was a Reserve Keeper.

"So that leaves Rhonny, Bailey and I for trials," Logan deduced. A funny gong-like noise rang out around the camp.

"Trials!" Rhonny practically squealed. Logan jumped up from her seat and almost toppled over someone in a Puddlemere t-shirt. She stopped, apologized, and watched as the girl was pulled up by another wearing Puddlemere. The fallen girl said no harm done and wandered off with her tentmates.

"Puddlemere, Tutshill, Wigtown, and Wimbourne you're at Pitch Two! Appleby, Ballycastle, Caerphilly, and Chudley you're at Pitch Three! Falmouth, Holyhead, Kenmare, Montrose, and Portree you're at Pitch One!" Someone was using a sonorus charm to announce what teams were at each pitch. Logan followed Rhonny to the first pitch. Pitch One was out near the eastern border of the camp.

"Girls, listen up!" Madam Nickleby, the Harpies tent counselor, began speaking, "This is what is going to happen: each girl will play each position in a scrimmage against another team. This takes all day so we'll break for lunch, but you'll know what you are by lights out tonight. Here at Pitch One the first match will be us versus Falmouth. Adams, Jones, and Warrington, this match you will all be Chasers and then the following matches you'll rotate through everything else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Let the Games Begin**

Tegan collapsed onto her cot the moment they got back from the trials. A full day of Quidditch like that was completely exhausting, even for her. Tegan had been playing the sport non-stop since she was able to be on a broom, but she did have ten-year-old limits just like anyone else.

"You were an excellent Keeper. I bet you get it just like you wanted," Shannon said as she threw her stuff on the floor. Tegan could only let out a hopeful sigh at Shannon's statement. They would know in a few hours after dinner what they got anyway so she didn't have to wait long. Shannon looked at her then and mentioned, "Only the first day is like that. We'll have two matches a week after this with practice on days without matches. There's a lot of rotation so everyone gets a fair amount of time on the Pitches."

When the gong sounded for dinner, Tegan had barely changed into a clean shirt. It had taken her forty-five minutes just to shower in the bathing tents. She was glad that normal practices and matches would not be as brutal as the full day of trials.

Both girls made their way to dining tent. Tegan took a seat at the Puddlemere table and began to take from a few of the serving dishes. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she shoveled some potatoes onto her plate.

"I know we ate a big lunch, but I feel like that was ages ago," Tegan said after she finished chewing a forkful of vegetables. Shannon nodded. She remembered the feeling of going through trials for the first time from last year. A first time always wore out the new girls.

Tegan was so engrossed in eating, she didn't even notice when Ms. Jones stood up in front of the dining tent to address the girls about what positions they were awarded.

"Good evening girls," Gwenog began, "Once dinner is finished, the lists with your positions will be posted in the back of the tent on your team's board. Enjoy tomorrow's limited day of practice and matches will begin this weekend. Good luck!"

Tegan looked around at the full tent of girls now eating as fast as they could so they could go find out what their fate for the rest of camp was. She gulped down the last of her dessert and pumpkin juice before slowly getting up and making her way to the Puddlemere board.

Shannon beat her to it, "Told you that you'd get Keeper!" She smiled widely at her new friend and Tegan nodded.

With the satisfaction of team's Keeper and a Reserve Seeker position, Tegan turned away to leave the tent, but slammed hard into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice from the ground said angrily. Tegan looked down to what she swore could have been a mirror.

Tegan, angered by the girl's belief that she was the only person to blame for their collision, smarted, "How about you watch it? Clearly you saw me, as I had my back turned."

Shannon staring between the two girls couldn't believe that Tegan had a sister she didn't tell her about and said so, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

Tegan snarled, "Because I don't!"

"But, you two look exactly alike!"

Finally, the girl on the floor chimed in with, "Well unless my mother failed to tell me about a sister with a vision problem, we're not related."

"Yeah, whatever, I'd say you were the one with the bloody problem as you walked into me," Tegan spat back angrily.

"Ladies, what's the hold up back here?" One of the tent counselors asked.

The girl from the floor stood, wiped off her trousers, and cheekily said, "Nothing, ma'am, just poor social skills." Tegan shot daggers at her look alike before following Shannon out to their tent.

* * *

><p>Logan couldn't believe the nerve of the girl at dinner. "I swear Rhonny, she just slams me to the bloody floor and then doesn't even have the decency to apologize. I can't believe that someone who looks that much like me could be such a cow!"<p>

Rhonny nodded. Logan had gone on and on about the girl from the dining tent the night before who had slammed into her. Rhonny had gotten a glimpse of the two of them having a heated conversation and at first thought they were doing typical sibling rivalry. It was later that she found out the other girl was just some random person.

"You'll only see her at meals outside of matches. And, there is no time for talking during a match. Don't worry about her. You don't want to get too upset about it. We have strict rules about fighting at camp," Rhonny told her as she put her practice gear in a duffel to go with them to breakfast. They had practice half an hour after breakfast.

In the dining tent for breakfast, Logan occasionally looked over at the girl who shared her face. She wondered how things like that happened. They had the same oval face, petite nose, full lips, deep chocolate brown eyes, and strawberry-blonde hair. Logan's was just shorter than the other girl's. She wore it a little past her shoulders, whereas the other girl had hers to mid-back.

"Stop staring. You're going to make things worse," Rhonny chided.

Logan nodded and went back to eating breakfast. They had practice, but after that, they were allowed to do different activities. The camp was all about Quidditch, but there were other things to do when there weren't matches or practice. Logan was going to swim once the Harpy team was finished.

She put on her gear in Pitch Three's changing rooms and got herself ready for a rigorous practice. Logan was awarded the Seeker position and Reserve Chaser. She had to spend three hours of the practice as Seeker and two hours as a Chaser.

Logan mounted her broom and immediately began her search for the Snitch while the rest of the team did their drills. Madam Nickleby shouted orders to the team as they flew above her. Logan tuned most of it out and focused on finding the little golden ball.

When they finally cleared the Pitch, Logan went to the showers first. She rinsed off, threw on her plain tee and comfortable trousers before wandering back to the Harpy tent. Logan rummaged through her trunk for her bathing suit. She found it and made her way to the pool. The girl changed, wandered out to the pool, and dove off the starting board. Logan swam a freestyle stroke down the pool's length. She would come up for air accordingly. The feel of the familiar water soothed her from her problems with the Puddlemere girl. It reminded her of being at home in the Villa doing swimming lessons with her mother.

* * *

><p>Tegan wandered into the pool area. Her father had taught her to swim much like he taught her Quidditch. There was another person in the water, but Tegan could ignore that. Swimming was a solo sport for a reason. Oliver had taught her to swim as a contrast to Quidditch. The sport was to clear her mind instead of use it.<p>

She looked over to the last lane, someone was below the water. Tegan didn't mind, they were three lanes over, so it would not affect her swim at all. Her towel was placed gently at the base of the starting board to the lane she would be using. Tegan wanted it accessible for when she came out of the water. It was always chilly when she left the pool.

Tegan stretched her arms out in front of her to the bottom of the starting board and gracefully dove into the water. She immediately stretched herself into a breast stroke. The peaceful gliding of her body under the water allowed her to think about the past day. The girl she had met at dinner the previous night the most prevalent thought she had. Shannon had told her that the girl's name was Logan Adams, daughter of a Quidditch journalist.

How could someone look so much like her? Tegan stopped at the other end of the pool, took in a breath, and shuddered. It made her wonder if maybe this girl was using Polyjuice Potion. Maybe she was really a boy who wanted into the camp or something else of the like. Tegan would have to investigate that while she was here.

"Really?" She heard the other person in the pool ask. When she turned to look, it was Logan. "This was supposed to be my place away from you."

"Well bloody same over here," Tegan shot back at the girl. She looked straight ahead. Maybe she could beat her to the other side of the pool. "How about this? First one to the other side of the pool gets to leave the other one in peace?"

"Sure," Logan answered. She got herself in position against the wall to push-off and waited for Tegan to count off.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Tegan shouted before kicking off into the water. They both swam the breast stroke. When Tegan would come up for air, she noticed that Logan was about two inches ahead of her. She pushed herself harder. She desperately wanted the pool.

Logan stuck out her tongue as Tegan came up for air, "I win. You need to leave."

Tegan silently growled. She would have to come up with a way to beat the other girl another time.

* * *

><p>Logan cheered inside her head as she watched Tegan huff out of the pool. It didn't matter that the girl had won the dining hall argument now that Logan clearly could swim better than her. She only hoped that mean that she was able to beat her at Quidditch too. Logan wasn't sure what positions the other girl played, but that didn't matter. She was sure of her skills. She had been playing for a very long time. There was no way that Tegan could be better than her at it.<p> 


End file.
